1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying a map using a mobile (portable) terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the information providing services offered by cellular telephone companies or affiliated companies is transmitting map data to a cellular phone so that a map is displayed in a display screen of the cellular phone. In general, a data server can include map data to provide map data of various areas. When a user of a cellular phone operates the cellular phone to specify a desired area, information about the specified area is transmitted by wireless communication to a data server from the cellular phone. Then, map data that matches the specified area information is transmitted by wireless communication back to the cellular phone from the data server so that a map of the desired area is displayed in the display screen of the cellular phone.
A user of a mobile or portable terminal device such as a cellular phone usually sees a map when the user visits an unfamiliar place. The user often does not know which direction is the north or south. The map is generally displayed in the cellular phone screen with the top of the map being directed to the north. Unless the user knows which direction is the north, the displayed map is difficult to use.